It is well known that signs are important advertising tools. However, for signs to be used effectively, they should be highly visible to catch the attention of consumers. Additionally, the messages displayed by signs should be readily changeable to reduce costs associated with updating messages displayed by the signs.
Conventional signs for displaying changeable messages such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,648, 2,538,056 and 2,593,621, employ cut-out characters which are aligned within base tracks to form messages. These signs have the disadvantage of increased manufacturing cost due to the use of cut-out characters. Additionally, the base tracks employed by such signs are not intended or designed for use in association with a display board.
Other signs for displaying changeable messages such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,640 and 5,357,701, utilize panels which display visible characters. The panels of such prior art signs are mounted on boards behind rigid tracks which are permanently connected to the boards. The rigid tracks secure the tops and bottoms of the panels to the boards. The design of such signs presents problems because the panels are not readily changeable. To exchange panels, the panels must be slid behind the tracks across the faces of the signs. Therefore, to replace central panels, all intervening panels must also be removed from the sign. Additionally, the tracks of such signs are not moveable thereby limiting the panel sizes which may be employed and the variety of potential display arrangements.
What is needed is a sign which can be inexpensively manufactured. What is also needed is an sign for displaying high visibility messages. What is further needed is a sign that displays easily changeable messages. Moreover, what is needed is a sign having a wide variety of display arrangements.